Data
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Los datos nunca mienten. Existe un cincuenta y seis por ciento de posibilidades de que Fuji esté planeando algo. [FujiRyo] [One Shot]


  


**Data**

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai más que Yaoi. Pequeños spoilers del capítulo cuarenta.

**Disclaimer:** Hago parte del grupo que le agradece a Konomi-sensei por haber creado Tenipuri.

-o-

-Cincuenta y seis por ciento de posibilidades de que Fuji esté planeando algo- murmuró Inui para si mismo, al tiempo que escribía rápidamente en su usual cuaderno sin quitar sus ojos del juego que se desarrollaba en la cancha frente a el.

Unos minutos antes el entrenamiento había seguido su ritmo habitual, hasta el momento en que Ryuzaki-sensei había llamado a Tezuka a su despacho.

En cuanto eso sucedió Fuji se había acercado a Echizen y, antes de que alguien, aparte de él, notase la pequeña conversación entre los dos, estos se encontraban entrando a la cancha desocupada más cercana.

-Aun así las posibilidades de que Echizen le haya pedido a Fuji que terminasen el juego pendiente son de un treinta y dos por ciento- pero era extraño que alguien como Echizen esperase tanto tiempo para terminar un juego que, por la forma que estaba jugando a pesar de que este acababa de empezar, parecía importarle un poco más que los demás.

Antes de que terminasen el tercer juego los regulares y no regulares se encontraban alrededor de la cancha gracias a que uno de los de primer año, Horio, gritó a los dos que siempre permanecían con él que _"Fuji-senpai y Echizen estaban jugando de nuevo"_ haciendo que los que aun no se habían dado cuenta por estar en su propio entrenamiento dejasen todo olvidado para poder observar el partido.

-Me pregunto si será buena idea dejarlos jugar...- comentó Oishi, quien en algún momento se había parado al lado de Inui, algo preocupado.

-¡Nya¡Animo Fuji, Ochibi!- Kikumaru, quien se encontraba recostado en el hombro de Oishi, parecía ignorar por completo la preocupación del vice-capitán, cosa que, según los datos, era de esperarse.

-¿Tezuka les habrá dado permiso?- Inui mentalmente respondió con un "No" a la pregunta de Kawamura, pero prefirió no decir nada en voz alta para prevenir que alguien intentase detener el juego.

De igual forma era solo un partido de práctica ¿verdad? Una parte de si le hizo recordar la pequeña nota en la esquina de la hoja que indicaba que las posibilidades de que Fuji ya hubiese hecho algo eran del doce por ciento, aunque teniendo en cuenta los datos faltantes del tensai ese porcentaje tenía tendencia a aumentar.

De ser así la razón por la que Echizen parecía tan empeñado en ganar comenzaba a tener sentido; ahora solo faltaba saber que era lo que Fuji había hecho...

-Que extraño, Echizen no tiene su rostro de "te voy a vencer" más bien...- Inui tomó nota de prestar mas atención a los instintos de Momoshiro; al menos en lo que Echizen se refería concordaba con sus datos, por lo que mas posibilidades de que tuviese razón superaban fácilmente el sesenta por ciento.

-Me pregunto si esta vez Fuji-senpai jugará en serio- comentó uno de los de segundo año.

-Ne, Inui. ¿Cuánto…?-

- 3 - 2, ganando Fuji- respondió Inui sabiendo de antemano lo que los que no habían visto el juego desde el comienzo se preguntaban.

-Je, pero ahora Echizen comenzará el contraataque - aseguró Momoshiro con una sonrisa confiada.

-Fshhh, nadie esta pidiendo tu opinión- contestó Kaidoh de inmediato.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- la voz de Tezuka hizo saltar de la sorpresa a mas de uno, aunque los dos causantes de toda la conmoción continuaron jugando, ignorando el mundo entero.

-¡Tezuka! Fuji y Echizen...- comenzó Oishi. Por el rostro del capitán era obvio que no era necesario añadir nada más.

-¡Todos: treinta vueltas, ya!- gritó el capitán de Seigaku en el momento que Fuji conseguía ganar el cuarto juego facilidad.

En la cancha Echizen parpadeó, antes de salir y comenzar a correr sin quejarse por tener que dejar el partido a medias; Fuji, por su parte, salió con su sonrisa de siempre y aceleró hasta quedar corriendo al lado del de primer año.

Inui ajustó sus gafas y añadió un par de notas extras antes de cerrar su cuaderno e ir junto a todos los miembros del club de tenis de Seigaku a correr las vueltas asignadas sabiendo que quejarse, como lo estaban haciendo dos alumnos de segundo año en voz baja, solo serviría para que les dieran vueltas extra.

-o- 

Inui observó el reloj y calculó que llegaría aproximadamente veinte minutos tarde a su casa, todo por haber olvidado la receta de su última creación en el vestuario del club de tenis.

Las posibilidades de que alguien, aparte de Tezuka u Oishi, estuviesen aun en el recinto eran menores a un dos por ciento, por lo que en el momento en que Inui abrió la puerta no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver a Fuji y a Echizen dentro.

Más que eso, lo que le sorprendió por un momento fue el ver como Fuji tenia al menor arrinconado contra una pared y haciendo algo que, incluso los inocentes niños de primer año, no podrían confundir con otra cosa, especialmente por la forma en que Echizen usaba sus brazos para acercar a su senpai en vez de alejarlo.

-Ii data- Inui escribió rápidamente, preguntándose porque no se había dado cuenta de lo obvio.

-Inui- en el momento en que el de gafas posó de nuevo sus ojos en la pareja frente a el notó como un sonrojado Echizen intentaba usar su gorra para ocultar su rostro y como Fuji sonreía... con los ojos abiertos.

Entendiendo el mensaje Inui salió del lugar haciendo nota de esconder lo mejor posible ese cuaderno (tal vez en el mismo lugar en el que guardaba todos los que contenían los datos de Kaidoh) siendo Fuji era mejor no arriesgarse a perder la poca información real que tenia de este.

Inui sonrió.

**-FIN-**


End file.
